cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Players' Guide to the Cities/User Interface/Action Window
< The Players' Guide to the Cities | User Interface The Action Window may be opened by clicking on "Action" on the outer edge of the Target Window. With no targets selected, the Action Window will not display. With hostile targets selected, you will be able to select from the following options: * Follow - This will cause your character to attempt to follow your current target. Even if you change targets, you will continue to track the target you originally selected with the follow option. You can cancel the follow option by either selecting it again, or manually moving your character. Teleporting or being teleported will also cause you to stop following your target. * Info - This will open the Info Window, displaying information on your currently selected target. With friendly player character targets selected, you will be able to select from the following options: * Trade - If the currently selected character is within range, this will open the Trade Window with the currently selected character as your trade partner. * Follow - This will cause your character to attempt to follow your current target. Even if you change targets, you will continue to track the target you originally selected with the follow option. You can cancel the follow option by either selecting it again, or manually moving your character. Teleporting or being teleported will also cause you to stop following your target. * Chat - Selecting this option will activate the chat line and prime it with a command using the targeted character's name. * Info - This will open the Info Window, displaying information on the currently selected character. * Add/Remove Friend - You may select "Add Friend" to add this character to your local server friends list. If this character is already in your friends list, you may select "Remove Friend" to remove them from it. * Add/Remove Global Friend - You may select "Add Global Friend" to add this character to your global friends list. If this character is already in your Global Friends list, you may select "Remove Global Friend" to remove them from it. * Invite to/Kick from Team - These options are only available if you are either solo or are the leader of your team. * Invite to/Kick from Super Group - If your rank in your super group has sufficient privledges, you may use "Invite to Super Group" to invite new members to join your group. If a character is already in your super group, you may use the "Kick from Super Group option to remove them from the group if you have sufficient privledges and are ranked higher than the character you are trying to kick. * Promote - If your rank in your super group has sufficient privledges, you and your target both belong to the same super group, and you are ranked at least one level higher than the character you have targeted, you may use this option to promote the character you have targeted one rank in the super group. * Demote - If your rank in your super group has sufficient privledges, you and your target both belong to the same super group, and you are ranked at least one level higher than the character you have targeted, you may use this option to demote the character you have targeted one rank in the super group. * Set as Waypoint - As long as you are on the same map, this will cause the direction of the currently selected character to show in your Nav Window's compass. * Invite Sidekick/Lackey - Invites the selected character to become your sidekick or lackey. * Invite Exemplar/Malefactor - Invites the selected character to become your exemplar or malefactor. * Make Leader - If you are the leader of your current team, this will allow you to pass leadership to the currently selected character. Category:Player Guides < The Players' Guide to the Cities | User Interface